Dentro de tu mente y tu corazón
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: Eres mi vida, mi motor, mi razón para seguir. Te amo y siempre te he amado y sólo tienes que buscar en tu mente, tratar de recordar que tú también me amas, porque yo siempre he estado ahí, dentro de tu mente y tu corazón.
1. Vigilante silencioso

**Capítulo 1**

**Vigilante silencioso**

Sentado en la cafetería de todos los días, viendo a la misma gente de siempre caminar por las calles. Yo solo estaba atento al edificio que estaba enfrente. El _Hiltson_ eraun edificio enorme de quince pisos en el que trabajaba una cantidad enorme de gente, al menos unas seiscientas personas, supongo, la verdad yo nunca me había enterado de aquello, lo único que me importaba de aquel lugar era una sola de esas personas, la persona más importante en mi vida. El problema no radicaba exactamente en ello, ella era feliz con lo que hacía y yo era feliz viéndola progresar día con día. El problema era en realidad que ella no me conocía, o mejor dicho, no me reconocía.

Hace menos de un año mi vida no se basaba en sentarme en la cafetería fuera del _Hiltson _a esperar a aquella chica pelirroja de la que me había enamorado desde que la conocí, mi vida era en realidad como cualquier otra: tenía un trabajo con un muy buen sueldo, una enorme casa, un auto, pero lo más importante era que la tenía a ella, mi mujer, mi esposa, aquella persona que iluminaba mi vida y me hacía sentir feliz todo el tiempo. Ginny era mi vida y yo era la suya.

Di un sorbo al café que la mesera había rellenado por quinta ocasión y dirigí mi mirada al tercer piso del edificio, ahí era donde trabajaba ella y me gustaba mirar hacia ese lugar como si pudiera verla, con la vaga esperanza de que ella me viera.

Maldije el día en que todo se fue al carajo, el día en que mi vida se transformó en una fría y solitaria, triste y quizá hasta amargada vida, el día en que la perdí.

_-Vamos, Harry, llegaremos tarde –Me apresuró mi esposa mirándome con los brazos cruzados._

_-Ya voy, cariño, no seas impaciente. –Le respondí esbozando una sonrisa, adoraba verla enojada._

_-Mis padres se pondrán furiosos si no llegamos a tiempo, ¿lo sabes verdad? _

_Me acerqué, dejé las maletas que tenía en las manos en el suelo y la abracé dejando apenas unos centímetros entre nuestros labios._

_-Deja de preocuparte, estamos a tiempo. –Acorté la distancia y le besé, ella recibió mi beso como lo hacía siempre, mientras yo disfrutaba de su sabor._

_Comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras ella revoloteaba mi de por sí rebelde cabello._

_-Harry… mi amor… con estas distracciones… jamás llegaremos… a tiempo. –dijo entre besos._

_Continué por unos segundos más y me separé de ella, sabiendo de antemano que si no me detenía en ese momento no lo haría después._

_La tomé de los hombros y le sonreí._

_-Es hora de irnos._

_Encendí el auto y comenzamos nuestro largo viaje a "La Madriguera", así llamaban los Weasley, la familia de mi esposa, a su casa. Un curioso nombre para una hermosa casa como la que ellos tenían y en la cual pasaríamos las fiestas decembrinas._

_El camino parecía tranquilo, no había demasiado tráfico y el clima estaba considerablemente bien. ¿Quién podría imaginarse lo que pasaría después? Todo pasó muy rápido: un conejo atravesando la calle, Ginny gritando que no lo matara, girar el volante, perder el equilibrio con la carretera congelada y estrellarnos contra un camión que salía de la curva en la que estábamos._

_Desperté en el hospital dos días después, con una pierna y algunas costillas rotas, nada más. Recordé todo al instante y lo primero que dije fue ¿Dónde está Ginny? . Su hermano menor y con el que mejor me llevaba rompió en llanto, yo me imaginé lo peor. _

_-Ron, dime que está bien. –Dije, él continuó llorando. – ¡Ronald! ¡¿Dónde está Ginny?! ¡Respóndeme! –Grité con desesperación, importándome poco el dolor que eso me causaba en las costillas. Tenía que saber que la mujer que amaba estaba bien._

_Cuando mi cuñado logró calmarse un poco, habló._

_-Está en terapia intensiva. No saben si lo logrará –Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese instante, mi vida estaba en terapia intensiva._

_Nadie hubiera creído que lo lograría. Cuando la visité ese día, después de mucho insistir a los médicos y enfermeras, sabía que sería poco probable que lo lograra. Estaba llena de tubos y mangueritas conectadas a su cuerpo, con vendajes en su pierna y uno de sus brazos, además de uno en la cabeza, estaba pálida y con diversas heridas en su rostro. Sentí que moriría con ella y ojalá lo hubiera hecho, porque lo que pasó semanas después fue como matarme sin morir._

_Ginny despertó un mes después de que tuviésemos aquel accidente. La primera persona que vio fue a su madre, a quien le contó que no recordaba nada del accidente, después entró su padre mientras esperaban a que yo llegara, pues me habían mandado a dormir después de estar en vela durante tres días seguidos. _

_Al llegar al hospital, no podía esperar a verla, la había extrañado demasiado y sentía que un segundo más sin ella sería mi perdición. Abrí la puerta y entré esbozando una enorme sonrisa al verla hablando con su padre, ella me miró y me sonrió tiernamente antes de volver su atención a su padre. El señor Weasley se extrañó tanto como yo al ver la reacción de su hija._

_-Ginny, ¿te sientes bien? –Le preguntó al ver que ella no se veía interesada en mí._

_-Por supuesto, papá, ya te lo he dicho._

_-¿Estás segura? –Pregunté asombrado._

_-Claro… eh… ¿Quién eres tú? –La inocencia con la que lo preguntó me dislocó de inmediato, jadeé un poco sintiendo como su un balde de agua fría me recorriera, ella no me recordaba._

Y ahora ahí estaba, ocho meses después, viéndola progresar con su vida, trabajando en la empresa de su hermano mayor, siendo feliz. Y yo estaba solo, en el mismo trabajo, en la misma casa y con la misma aburrida vida.

Claro, se preguntarán ¿Por qué no luchó por ella?, ¿Por qué la dejó ir tan fácilmente? No fui yo quien decidió aquello, sus padres me culparon del accidente y de que ella no recordara nada. Eso, aunado a que el médico dijo que tenía que recordar las cosas poco a poco, terminó por alejarme de ella, según sus padres "por su bien". Acepté aquello porque quería que estuviera bien, aunque yo no lo estuviera del todo y seguí mi vida sin ella, aunque en el fondo era a quien más deseaba junto a mí.

Por eso la iba a visitar todos los días sin que ella lo supiera, por eso la vigilaba constantemente. Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien, que su vida fuera feliz, y lo era.

Mi vida se trataba de eso, ver a mi esposa progresar mientras yo me había quedado estancado, porque ella era mi motor y mis ganas de seguir, porque la amaba y aún la amo.


	2. Un robot que necesita funcionar

**Capítulo 2**

**Un robot que necesita funcionar**

A quince kilómetros del centro de Londres, lejos del lugar en el que siempre pasaba la mayor parte de mis tardes, se encontraba un edificio de apenas diez pisos, muchas personas trabajaban en él, yo era uno de ellos.

Tomé el ascensor con la mayor tranquilidad que podría existir, no me quedaban muchas ganas de ir a ese recóndito lugar, algo ahí ya no me gustaba... en realidad nunca me había gustado del todo, sólo que el hecho de que ese fuera mi lugar de trabajo por casi cinco años, lo hacía un lugar que no tenía ganas de dejar.

Para mí la vida no tenía mucho sentido, estar en ese edificio era la única manera de mantener mi mente ocupada, alejando de mí los pensamientos que me atormentaban frecuentemente; la sonrisa de Ginny, su manera de mirarme, tocarme, besarme, el día del accidente, el cómo me olvidó, el cómo me quedé solo. Trataba intensamente de no recordar nada de aquello, pero era imposible de evitar.

Cuando llegué al piso que me correspondía, salí del ascensor caminando aún con una inmensa lentitud que hasta una tortuga sería capaz de rebasar. Me dirigí a mi oficina, la abrí con desgano y me senté frente al escritorio. Todo estaba como lo había dejado al salir de ella justo en la mañana. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y por ella un joven de cabello castaño, con cara de desesperación y algo agitado, entró.

— ¿En dónde rayos te habías metido, Potter? —preguntó con molestia —Llevo buscándote casi media hora. Los clientes de la nueva compañía están esperando desde hace quince minutos y sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos. —me regañó poniéndose frente a mí.

No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, él sabía en donde me había metido, ni siquiera era necesario preguntarlo. Yo trabajaba en una compañía publicitaria y sinceramente me había olvidado de la presentación que tenía que dar ese día para ganarme a los clientes de una compañía de servicio de telefonía que quería contratarnos.

—Lo siento, Neville, no me di cuenta de la hora. En cinco min…

— ¡No tenemos cinco minutos! ¡Te necesito ahí AHORA!

Con el mayor esfuerzo, me levanté de mi asiento y salí de mi oficina para dar la mejor presentación que podría dar en mis condiciones. Hace días que no hacía un buen trabajo en la oficina, todo lo hacía en automático, como un robot que funcionaba por una batería que se rellenaba cada noche. Si no había sido despedido aún, era por Neville. Él y yo habíamos unido fuerzas cuando acabábamos de graduarnos y juntos habíamos comenzado una pequeña compañía publicitaria que, gracias a diversas personas, había crecido considerablemente y en muy poco tiempo. Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria y nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos desde ese entonces junto con Ron, el hermano de Ginny, aunque ahora mismo éramos sólo Neville y yo.

Algunas horas después de terminar con la presentación y de la firma del contrato, me quedé en la sala de juntas acomodando papeles que ni siquiera tenían que ser acomodados, pues estaban en perfecto orden. Por la puerta apareció Neville, quien había regresado de despedir a los clientes, se sentó en una de las sillas y me miró por unos minutos, había sentido su mirada, pero ni siquiera le había dirigido la mía.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —rompió el silencio.

Me concentré aún más en los papeles, odiaba que me diera el mismo discurso de siempre.

—Harry, necesitas concentrarte, eres mi amigo, pero quizá sea bueno que te tomes un rato de descanso —lo miré por un momento y volví a los papeles.

¿Volver a casa? ¡Nunca! Apenas puedo aguantar el poco tiempo que paso ahí y un descanso aseguraría mi muerte.

—No quiero un descanso.

— ¡Entonces deja de irte! ¿Qué ganas visitándola todos los días? ¿Qué ganas pasando una hora entera en una cafetería cuando sabes que no la verás? —dijo molesto.

—Tú no sabes lo que es esto. ¡La amo y necesito saber que está bien!

Mi amigo suspiró sonoramente.

—Sé que lo necesitas. —dijo después de un momento, trataba de tranquilizarse. Ese tema siempre era delicado y procurábamos no enojarnos demasiado al hablarlo. —Pero comienzas a estar más ausente que antes y eso no nos está ayudando. —continuó. —Harry, sabes que te apoyo, pero creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y es más que obvio que los Weasley no dejarán que la veas de nuevo.

Lo miré atentamente, no quería creer en lo que me estaba diciendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía razón, los Weasley me habían dicho que estarían esperando a que ella recuperara la memoria poco a poco y que tenía que alejarme de ella por un tiempo, pero nunca se habían preocupado por llamarme y comunicarme como se encontraba, nunca eran capaces de decirme lo que le sucedía y con el tiempo dejé de interesarme en hablar con ellos para que me informaran. Sí, quizá es mi culpa todo aquello, aunque de igual manera creo que jamás me hubieran dejado acercarme de nuevo, después de lo de Fred, nada era igual.

—Es por eso que voy a verla cada día.

—Ese es el punto, amigo, ni siquiera la ves. ¿Crees que ella te recuerda?

—Tengo la esperanza de que lo haga algún día.

Neville me miró y se levantó de su asiento.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero te necesito completo aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo al final atravesando la puerta.

—Neville… —lo detuve — ¿Tú qué harías si se tratara de Luna?

Mi amigo se detuvo sin voltear, unos segundos después me miró.

—Probablemente lo mismo que tú. —dicho esto me dejó solo.

Terminé con los papeles y me encaminé a la oficina, las palabras del castaño me habían reconfortado de alguna manera, el saber que él haría lo mismo me tenía tranquilo. Pero en algo tenía razón, los Weasley no me habían dicho nada desde el día que había dejado a Ginny y por más que yo quería enterarme, ellos se encargaban de alejarme más y más hasta el día en que me hicieron firmar los papeles de divorcio, para que Ginny no se asustara al saber que era casada. No entiendo cómo demonios acepté aquello, solo sé que de un día para otro había firmado y eso había roto todo lazo existente con ella.

La charla con mi amigo me había hecho pensar algo, debía actuar y tenía dos opciones: una era dejar las cosas como estaban, olvidarme de ella y dejar de asistir a la cafetería como lo había hecho durante todos estos meses; y la otra era ir a buscarla y hablarle con la verdad, la decisión sería difícil… al final, escogí la primera.

El _Hiltson_ se veía más grande en esa ocasión o quizá sólo era mi imaginación, el saber que sería el último día visitando aquel lugar me hacía estremecer. En ocho meses nunca la había visto y había entendido que nunca la vería de nuevo a ese paso, por eso olvidarla era la mejor opción.

Llegué temprano aquel día y nunca despegué la vista del tercer piso del edificio. Escuchaba la campana de la puerta de la entrada del lugar sonar cada que alguien llegaba, lo que me sorprendió fue que en la última que escuché, también pude escuchar su hermosa voz traspasando mis oídos.

—…entonces le dije que saldría por un rato. Estoy harta de que mi hermano me quiera tener encerrada en ese lugar. —le dijo a la persona que la acompañaba.

No quise voltear de inmediato, pues levantaría sospechas y se vería extraño, así que esperé a que les asignaran un lugar y rogué a todos los santos que fuera uno en el que me dejaran buena visibilidad y al parecer me escucharon, pues fue solo a unas mesas de la mía y con ella justo frente a mí. Pude contemplarla nuevamente, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y amarrado en una sencilla coleta, sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas y los ojos tan hermosos como los recordaba. Platicaba animadamente con su acompañante, alguien a quien no pude reconocer de inmediato, y le sonreía con ternura, cosa que no me agradó del todo.

Veinte minutos después se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron directo a la caja, Ginny le tomó la mano en el trayecto y poco después ambos se besaron. Sentí que el mundo me caía encima, que todo se había terminado. Me sentía traicionado, especialmente después de saber que el chico con el que estaba era nada más y nada menos que Dean Thomas, quien alguna vez fue mi compañero en el colegio.


	3. Comencemos de cero

**Capítulo 3 **

**Comencemos de cero**

¿Qué demonios le había visto? ¿Qué carajo le había gustado de él? ¿Por qué él?

Si había algo que no podía esperarme, eso era sin duda que Dean fuera el nuevo "novio" de _mi_ mujer. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hubiera tomado si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, quizá igual de mal o quizá peor, pero que estuviera con él era un golpe bajo, porque Dean siempre había estado tras de Ginny cuando éramos jóvenes y él sabía que nos habíamos casado, así que el que estuviera con ella ahora era alta traición.

Manejaba al trabajo lo más rápido que la carretera me lo permitía, esquivaba coches, me pasaba algunos altos y no me importaba nada, no sabía cómo liberar la frustración. Unos inmensos celos se habían apoderado de mí y estaba seguro que se trataba de eso, conocía la sensación y era muy lógico que me sintiera así.

Al llegar a mi oficina (después de subir las escaleras lo más rápido que cualquier otro día por el elevador y de azotar la puerta), me puse a dar vueltas como un verdadero león enjaulado. No podía hacer nada por ahora, si le hubiera echado bronca en el primer momento que lo había visto, Ginny se hubiera asustado y eso no me ayudaría a dar una buena "primera" impresión, tenía que ser inteligente, calmarme por un momento y hacer un buen plan que me ayudara a volver a ver a Ginny y que ese encuentro fuera exitoso.

—Señor Potter, lo busca el señor Longbottom. —anunció mi secretaria desde el teléfono que estaba en mi escritorio.

—Déjalo pasar. —contesté con algo de brusquedad, su presencia era muy bien aceptada en esos momentos.

—Hola, Harry. Te traje un par de papeles para que los revises, te mandé algunos archivos a tu correo y mañana tendremos una junta de renovación de contrato. —dijo dejando algunos papeles en mi escritorio.

— ¡Dean Thomas, ¿puedes creerlo?! —grité cuando terminó y seguí dando vueltas por el lugar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—De hoy… él estaba con Ginny y yo…

—Creí que habías dicho que no volverías al _Hiltson_ —interrumpió.

—Lo sé, hoy iba a ser el último día que iría, pero resulta que ellos entraron y los vi, ¡estaban juntos! Casi lo golpeo, pero con Ginny ahí no podía hacer nada. —hablé con rapidez.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "iba a ser el último día"?

—A que no dejaré que eso pase.

Esa era una decisión tomada, no podía dejar que él me arrebatara al amor de mi vida. Sabía que ella haría su vida si no sabía de mi existencia, pero el que él tomara ventajas del asunto no iba a hacer que yo dejara de luchar y le dejara el camino libre tan fácilmente.

A partir de aquel día, había ido al _Hiltson_ con la misma frecuencia que lo había hecho antes, pero con la mayor atención que podía poner. Mi plan era acercarme con cautela a Ginny y quitar al moreno de mi lado, Dean definitivamente no iba a quitarme a mi mujer. Sin embargo, los siguientes días habían sido como los anteriores, no había visto a mi pelirroja por ningún lugar, ni por un momento; pensé en desistir de mis intentos, pero el viernes de la siguiente semana, ella regresó a aquella cafetería.

Iba junto con tres chicas más que no pude reconocer y eso me tranquilizó un poco, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si la veía de nuevo con Dean, así que la observé atentamente durante toda su estancia. Por unos momentos, me pareció que ella me miraba a mí.

Un rato después la vi levantarse de su asiento, quise hacer lo mismo para topármela por "casualidad", aunque el acto no fue enteramente necesario, pues al ponerme de pie choqué con ella sin siquiera planearlo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! —dijo ella colocando sus manos en mis brazos para no caer directo al suelo.

—No se preocupe, ¿está bien? —pregunté sintiendo que una corriente me recorría con ese simple contacto.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —sonrió. —Con permiso.

Caminó al lado de sus amigas que le sonrieron pícaramente, yo sólo la miré desaparecer y me prometí volver a verla en aquel lugar.

—_Te propongo algo._

_Ginny me miró atentamente._

— _¿Qué te parece que después de terminar este recorrido, vamos a tomar un café? —propuse sonriéndole._

—_No me gusta el café —contestó —, pero acepto con gusto un té. —añadió devolviéndome la sonrisa._

—_De acuerdo. ¿Vamos, entonces? —le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo tomó decidida y caminamos por el zoológico en el que nos encontrábamos._

_Cada que veíamos un animal diferente dentro del lugar, ella parecía maravillada y muy feliz de estar ahí. Yo disfrutaba de verla sonreír y dirigirme miradas cómplices. Nunca había salido con alguien en una verdadera cita como la que tenía en esos momentos con ella y la sensación era mucho mejor a lo que hubiera imaginado antes. Quizá en esos momentos se trataba solo de mi amiga, la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo, también era la chica de la que me estaba enamorando irremediablemente._

—Hola —saludó una voz que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Alcé la mirada hacia la dueña de esa voz y de inmediato me encontré con unos hipnotizantes ojos marrones que lograron que mi corazón comenzara a latir, vivo de nuevo.

—Hola —respondí en automático.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó con inocencia, sin quitar la mirada de mí.

—Eh, claro. —dije con el ceño fruncido. No podía entender que Ginny estuviese pidiéndome aquello cuando en realidad ni siquiera me conocía.

— ¿Sí me recuerda, verdad? Soy la chica con la que chocó hace unos días. —explicó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Había regresado por tres días más y no la había vuelto a ver hasta ese momento. Me sorprendía mucho la naturalidad con la que me estaba tratando, mi mente quería creer que ella me había recordado, pero al mismo tiempo se recordaba que eso era completamente imposible.

—Quería pedirle disculpas por ello, en verdad no me di cuenta que estaba ahí.

Yo continuaba en un debate entre hablarle y no hacerlo.

¡Has estado esperando este momento desde hace meses! ¡¿Y ahora no lo aprovechas?! Me dijo una voz en mi interior.

—Ya le dije que no hay ningún problema, creo que yo tampoco estaba poniendo mucha atención a mí alrededor —contesté lo más amable que pude.

—Soy Ginny Weasley —se presentó dándome su mano.

—Harry Potter —estreché mi mano con la suya y una vez más esa electricidad al tocarla me recorrió. Aún no entendía cómo era que había aguantado por tantos meses el no estar a su lado. —Le invito un té… o café, lo que guste. —ofrecí sintiéndome algo tonto al saber que a ella no le gustaba el café.

Ginny volteó hacia el edificio que se asomaba por la ventana y luego me miró dubitativa.

—No creo que haya algún problema. —dijo al final.

Ambos pedimos un té y nos quedamos esperando sólo mirándonos de vez en cuando y sumergiéndonos en un silencio incómodo del cual no sabía cómo salir, porque ¿cómo te diriges a la persona que más amas cuando ella ni siquiera te recuerda?

—Y… ¿viene muy a menudo a este lugar? —rompió el silencio.

La miré, no podía decirle "Sí, vengo todos los días a vigilar que mi mujer esté bien… por cierto tú eres esa mujer", pero pensé que mentir no era una buena idea.

—Casi todos los días —respondí. — ¿Y usted?

—Es la tercera vez que vengo, para trabajar en el edificio de ahí —señaló el _Hiltson_ —, creo que son muy pocas, ¿verdad?

Le sonreí.

—Creo que sí, son muy pocas. Lo que venden aquí es muy bueno, debería venir más seguido, puedo hacerle mis recomendaciones. —ofrecí como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es una propuesta interesante, la tomaré en cuenta. —respondió con sonriendo. —Sólo tengo que saber cómo escaparme de mi jefe más seguido.

—Quiero entender que es él quien no la deja salir.

—Es un hermano algo sobreprotector —aclaró alzando las cejas. —Trabajo como asistente de él y casi nunca me deja un ratito libre. Ahora mismo está en una junta muy larga en la cual no creo que me necesite.

Así que como asistente de su hermano… dato interesante, no lo sabía. Probablemente era por eso que no salía. No estaba muy seguro de cuanta confianza guardaban los Weasley en mí, pero si algo podría apostar es a que ellos sabían que no me rendiría tan fácil a pesar de las circunstancias. Bien, pues ahora resultaba que era el destino quien se había encargado de reunirnos de nuevo y no cualquier otra cosa que yo hiciera, ya que al final, cualquier cosa que yo estuviera haciendo, no estaba sirviendo para un carajo.

—Supongo que todos los hermanos son algo sobreprotectores, ¿no? —quise continuar con la plática con la esperanza de averiguar algo más de ella.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que mis seis hermanos lo son.

— ¿Seis?

—Demasiados, ¿cierto? Somos siete en total. —informó con orgullo.

El dato me pareció extraño, si ella decía que eran siete aún, algo no estaba bien. ¿No le habían dicho de la muerte de Fred, la huída de Charlie y que Ron se había ido a otro país? Eso sí que era llegar a los extremos, ¿Y yo creía que le informarían de mi existencia? ¡Qué ingenuo!

— ¿Usted tiene hermanos, señor Potter?

Una punzada me atravesó el estómago al escucharla llamarme de esa manera, ella solo me llamaba así cuando jugábamos a seducirnos.

—Harry, dígame Harry. —pedí tratando de tranquilizarme. —Y no, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas.

— ¿Sus padres sólo quisieron un niño consentido? —preguntó traviesamente.

—Supongo que querían a más de uno, pero no pudieron. Murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño.

Mi pequeña pelirroja se ruborizó al instante.

—Oh… lo siento mucho… yo…

—No se preocupe. Fue hace muchos años.

—Lo lamento de verdad.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi la pantalla. Era Neville.

—Disculpe.

Ginny asintió.

— ¿Hola?

—_Ya vienes hacia aquí, ¿verdad, Harry?_

— ¿Es muy necesaria mi presencia?

—_No lo has olvidado, dime que no lo has olvidado._

Comencé a rebuscar entre mi memoria, ese día teníamos una presentación final para una de las compañías a las que les hacíamos publicidad y yo era el encargado de aquello.

—Claro que no lo he olvidado —mentí —Ya voy para allá, ten paciencia, amigo, no tardo.

—_Eso espero_. —dijo Neville antes de colgar.

Pensé en pedir la cuenta y pagar de inmediato, pero entonces recordé que ese día no estaba completamente solo.

—Lo siento, señorita Weasley, debo irme.

Ella tomó lo que faltaba de su té y se levantó de la mesa. Fuimos a pagar la cuenta y me quedé parado en la puerta. Por precaución, nadie debía verme salir del lugar con ella o era probable que la llevaran lejos de mí de nuevo.

—Fue una tarde muy amena, espero que pueda repetirse. —le dije esperanzado.

—A mi me gustaría lo mismo. —afirmó ella sonriéndome delicadamente.

—Que tenga un buen día…

—Ginny, dígame Ginny. —pidió dándome su mano, la cual estreché con gusto y me retiré del lugar.

Así sería de ahora en adelante, hablar con ella como desconocidos, esperar a que ella comenzara a conocerme de nuevo y ella creyera que hacía lo mismo conmigo. Aún así, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que ella volviera a ser mi Ginny.

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, hoy dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme

Saludos


	4. Hasta pronto

**Capítulo 4**

**Hasta pronto**

Firmé los últimos papeles que tenía en mi escritorio con la esperanza de que mi secretaria no apareciera de nuevo con otra montaña de papeles que revisar. El día había estado de lo más pesado, eso si no contamos la semana exhaustiva en la que me encontré, hacía tantos días que no me alegraba tanto de que fuera viernes.

Cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió después de que llamaron, mis esperanzas de menos trabajo se acabaron.

— ¿Muy ocupado?

—Después de la cantidad de trabajo que nos has dejado toda la semana, creo que de más estaría decirte que sí —respondí cerrando la carpeta que acababa de terminar y poniéndola en la cima del montón que estaba en mi escritorio.

—Ya es viernes, Harry, deberías agradecer que terminamos el trabajo y no tendremos que preocuparnos el fin de semana. —dijo Neville al sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio cruzando su brazos y mirándome divertidamente.

—Claro, tú tienes qué hacer los fines de semana. Tu familia te espera feliz en casa. Yo no tengo nada que hacer esos días, podrías haberme dejado trabajo para el fin de semana. —repliqué.

Sabía que no había nada más interesante en mi vida que ir a la cafetería a vigilar que Ginny estuviera bien, cosa que no había podido hacer durante toda la semana. Me sentía un poco ansioso por no haberme podido aparecer en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo, después de mi primer encuentro real con Ginny, hubiera deseado volver todos los días, invitarle su té favorito, contemplarla toda la tarde y después dejarla ir. Pero claro, gracias a mi querido amigo, no había sido posible.

—Eso es a lo que vine hoy —dijo sacando un pequeño sobre del bolso de su saco. —Toma, Luna espera que estés ahí y también Tristán.

Tomé el blanco sobre que mi amigo me entregaba y lo abrí con curiosidad. Dentro había una sencilla invitación a la celebración del primer año de Tristán, el hijo de Luna y Neville. La celebración sería ese mismo fin de semana.

— ¿Y me la entregas hoy? —Pregunté levantando una ceja — ¿Qué tal que tengo planes?

Neville soltó una pequeña risa que claramente era una burla.

—Nunca tienes planes.

Y tenía razón, yo nunca tenía planes para los fines de semana, a menos que se consideraran "planes" el hecho de pasarla recostado en la cama viendo televisión y pensando en Ginny, debatiéndome entre ir a su casa y no hacerlo.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Ahí estaré.

Más tarde, ese mismo día y después de terminar de hablar con Neville de todos los detalles del extenso trabajo de la semana, me dirigí a la cafetería fuera del _Hiltson_ con la vaga esperanza de encontrarme a esas horas con mi pelirroja favorita.

El mismo lugar en el que me sentaba siempre parecía estar esperándome con los brazos abiertos, así que no dudé en tomarlo y esperar. Pronto la chica que atendía el lugar apareció y puso una taza de café frente a mí, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Cortesía de la casa —anunció sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro— No había aparecido en toda la semana, creí por un momento que no regresaría —agregó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Trabajo —contesté secamente.

La chica asintió, dio media vuelta y desapareció por una de las puertas del lugar. Hacía un buen tiempo que la chica me miraba un poco distinto a como lo hacen normalmente las meseras. Tenía que reconocer que ella no era fea, tenía el cabello negro y lacio, la piel blanca, delicada y tenía ciertos rasgos orientales que le daban un toque muy dulce.

Solté un suspiro volteando la mirada hacia el tercer piso del edificio preguntándome si acaso Ginny seguía ahí, si había vuelto a la cafetería en mi búsqueda, si se había preguntado qué había sido de mí. Por momentos extrañaba demasiado la voz y consejo de mi mejor amiga, ella sabría qué hacer y cómo proseguir, pero ahora estaba muy lejos viviendo su feliz matrimonio con mi mejor amigo, Ron. Sonreí al recordar a mis mejores amigos y su negación a gustarse y quererse.

Hermione había sido mi amiga desde mucho antes de que tuviera memoria, la había conocido porque su casa estaba al lado de la de mis tíos, quienes se habían encargado de mí desde el momento en el que me había quedado solo en el mundo. Compartíamos muchas cosas juntos y un buen día, al entrar a la secundaria, conocimos a Ron, él y yo congeniamos en un dos por tres, pero la cosa con Hermione no fue de la misma manera, ellos se agradaban pero la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo.

Varios años después, uno de los días en los que sus peleas habían traspasado límites y no se hablaban, noté que mi amiga estaba de lo más triste y distraída, así que no dudé en preguntarle si es que gustaba de Ron, ya que no era normal su reacción y su manera de tratarlo había cambiado considerablemente; ella por su parte negó todo de inmediato, pero el rubor en sus mejillas solo confirmó mis sospechas. Me encargué de averiguar si es que Ron sentía lo mismo que ella y no me sorprendí al averiguar que él se sentía de la misma manera, pero no dejaría que se enterara por miedo a ser rechazado.

No podía creer que esos dos no aceptaran que se querían y disfrazaran todo con absurdas peleas que no los llevaban a nada más que extrañarse, así que me alié con mi Ginny y juntos ideamos un plan para que se reconciliaran y se confesaran. La idea (toda de mi pelirroja), fue llevarlos por medio de pequeñas mentirillas a la azotea del _Hiltson_, el cual para ese entonces acababa de ser adquirido por la familia Weasley. Allí, Ginny y yo fungimos de meseros en una velada prometedora. Ella y Ron hablaron, pelearon, bailaron y terminaron besándose en medio de una nueva pelea para después confesarse que se amaban desde mucho más tiempo del que creía. Desde aquel día vivían completamente felices.

Los acontecimientos venideros después de aquellos días fueron los que nos llevaron a la separación y a que no pudiese verlos tan fácilmente como me gustaría. Primero fue la repentina muerte de Fred en manos de una extraña chica que se hacía llamar su novia; la histeria de la madre de Ron por pensar que todos sus hijos estarían en peligro de muerte teniendo una novia, por lo que prohibió rotundamente a George y a Ron tener alguna novia y a Ginny tener un novio; Ron nunca quiso separarse de Hermione, pero por más que trató de convencer a su madre de que ella era una persona confiable, a quien conocía y no tenía de qué preocuparse, la señora Weasley no permitió que ese romance continuara, por lo que Ron escapó con ella y ahora vivían casados, felices pero alejados, en Sídney y sólo Ginny y yo lo sabíamos… bueno, quizá ahora sólo yo.

Mi suerte con la madre de Ginny no fue mejor que la de Hermione, sin embargo, Ginny amenazó a su madre con escapar como lo había hecho su hermano y así fue como nosotros sí nos casamos con "su permiso", pero también era una de las razones por las que los Weasley me odiaban, al final sí le había hecho demasiado daño a su hija y me odiaba por eso.

Durante la larga amistad con Ron y Hermione, era ella quien sabía resolver problemas, pensar con claridad y dar una solución coherente a las cosas y era precisamente por eso que la extrañaba, justo ahora no sabía qué más hacer, no sabía si era correcto pasarme la vida entera esperando a que Ginny apareciera, no sabía si debía ir a reclamar lo que me pertenecía, no sabía si debía romperle la cara a Dean por aprovecharse de la situación, no sabía nada.

Cuando logré salir de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que comenzaba a anochecer, por lo que decidí irme a casa, no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar por ese día. Me levanté, pagué el dinero correspondiente a la cajera y al dar un último vistazo a las mesas, pude ver a la chica mesera despidiéndose con a mano, respondí levantando cansinamente mi mano y alejándome, justo en la puerta una persona chocó conmigo.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —mi corazón dio un brinco al reconocer esa voz.

—Creo que se nos hará costumbre tener encuentros como este, señorita Weasley —le dije sujetándola de las manos que ella había apoyado en mis brazos como la primera vez y sonriéndole enormemente.

—Harry, vaya, no creí encontrarte aquí a esta hora. —sus hermosos ojos marrones se posaron en los míos, mil sensaciones me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. —Creí que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Ginny —reclamó sonriente.

—Lo siento, Ginny. —logré articular.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó con un poco de decepción, bajando la mirada y soltándose de mi agarre.

—Estaba en eso, pero si tú vas a tomar algo puedo acompañarte… si quieres. —titubeé. Aun no me explicaba cómo era que me olvidaba que era un completo desconocido para ella y que una persona normal no podía invitar a otra a tomar un café sin que eso diera miedo.

—No, en realidad sólo vengo por un café para mi hermano. La cafetera se descompuso y él planea quedarse hasta tarde, así que me pareció una buena idea venir aquí por el pedido —explicó con rapidez— No habías estado por aquí en unos días. —comentó entre la rapidez de sus palabras como si esa rapidez camuflara su señalamiento.

Sonreí de inmediato al escuchar su comentario, al menos ahora la incógnita había sido resuelta, ella sí se había preocupado por mí y se había preguntado en dónde me había metido.

—Estuve trabajando, había demasiado trabajo y no tenía ni tiempo para respirar —reí— Me alegra anunciar que ese trabajo está terminado así que seguiré viniendo a este lugar.

—A mí también me alegra… no había quién me diera una buena recomendación de qué elegir —bromeó. Por un mágico momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y podía sentir a mi corazón latiendo con rapidez y felicidad. ¡Como quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo! —Ehh… me parece que iré por el pedido antes de que mi hermano pegue el grito en el cielo. —ella bajó la mirada, un poco ruborizada.

—Sí… eh… de acuerdo… hasta luego Ginny.

—Hasta pronto, Harry.

Con esas prometedoras palabras y el corazón latiendo feliz, me fui a casa.

Bajé del auto, miré la enorme casa en la que vivía Neville con su familia y me dirigí a la entrada. El timbre sonó sutilmente y por la puerta apareció un castaño que me sonrió y me permitió la entrada al instante.

— ¡Harry! Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Tu esposa no es de las personas a las que se deban dejar plantadas —comenté burlonamente.

Luna, la esposa de Neville, era una mujer rubia con unos grandes y soñadores ojos azules, su ternura era visible a distancia, pero enojada, como la mayoría de las mujeres, era de cuidado.

Mi amigo sonrió al escuchar mi comentario y segundos después, apareció la aludida con el pequeño Tristán en brazos.

—Hola, Harry, me alegra mucho que hayas venido —saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla —Neville no confiaba en que aparecerías, pero yo estaba segura que vendrías. Tristán, saluda al tío Harry. —pidió al bebé.

Tristán alzó sus bracitos para que lo tomara, cosa que hice de inmediato, me miró con sus azules ojos y con una sonrisita amorosa. Era muy parecido en físico a su padre y al mismo tiempo a su madre y yo lo adoraba.

— ¿Sólo seremos nosotros? —pregunté al ver que no había nadie más en la casa.

—No por supuesto que no —se adelantó Luna— también vendrá mi padre, la abuela de Neville…

—Nos hemos quedado sin amigos, Harry, sólo nos quedas tú —comentó mi amigo, divertido, mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

Sonreí al escucharlo, tenía razón, sin Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sólo quedaba yo.

—Pero yo he invitado a una amiga mía —intervino la rubia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunté tratando de tomar los lentes que Tristán me había quitado, y alejando mi rostro un poco para evitar que lo hiciera de nuevo.

—Me refiero a que invité a una amiga, Harry. —Luna me quitó al pequeño y lo sentó en su sillita.

—Ah, una amiga.

—No sabía que tenías más amigas, cariño.

—La conocí hace un tiempo. Creo que les agradará —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tiene una energía extraordinaria.

Neville y yo nos miramos un poco asombrados. Si algo tenía Luna, eso era que era una persona que creía en muchas cosas que para muchos parecerían raras y estaba casi seguro que esa era una de las razones por las que mi amigo se había enamorado de ella.

Un rato más tarde apareció la abuela de Neville, quien lo criara después de que sus padres, en un accidente, quedaran imposibilitados para hacerlo; y unos minutos más tarde aún, llegó el padre de Luna. Todos nos encontrábamos muy alegres de celebrar el primer año de vida de Tristán.

Platicaba amenamente con el padre de Luna y con Neville, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Luna se levantó de inmediato y abrió con entusiasmo, saludó a la chica que supuse era su amiga y después la llevó hasta nosotros para presentarla. Cuando la vi no pude creer que se tratara de ella.

—Harry, ella es Cho —presentó a la chica después de haberlo hecho con los demás. Ella me miraba con el mismo asombro o incluso más que yo, era la chica de la cafetería.

—Hola —saludé tomando su mano. Ella me sonrió y se ruborizó un poco—, de todas las personas que pensé que vendrían jamás pensé que tú fueras una de ellas. —comenté para hacer un poco la plática.

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No en realidad, atiende la cafetería a la que voy. —contesté con rapidez. No quería que pensara otra cosa.

—Sí, sólo nos conocemos de vista. —confirmó ella apenada.

Luna nos sonrió, tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó a ver a Tristán.

Después de un rato, nos dirigimos al comedor, Luna había preparado una comida deliciosa que todos terminamos demasiado rápido. Después cantamos Feliz cumpleaños a Tristán y partimos su pastel. El niño se veía encantado para tener solo un añito.

De tanto en tanto, sorprendía a la chica de la cafetería mirándome disimuladamente y quitar la vista en cuanto notaba que la miraba. Luna también nos miraba de manera extraña, por lo que supuse que mi querida amiga quería hacerme una "cita a ciegas" que al parecer no funcionaba perfectamente. El hecho me molestó un poco, pues estaba seguro que nadie nunca podría reemplazar a Ginny en mi corazón. Pensé un poco en cómo sería la situación si aún no supiera nada de mi pelirroja y supe al instante que tal vez no sería tan cortante. Sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas, Ginny comenzaba a tratarme y al parecer le agradaba, por lo que tenía que tomar eso y aprovecharlo y sin duda alguna, la chica de la cafetería no ayudaría mucho a esos planes.

Más tarde, el padre de Luna se retiró junto con la abuela de Neville y solo quedamos la chica de la cafetería y yo.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —anunció ella levantándose del sillón en el que estaba.

—Harry puede llevarte, ¿verdad, Harry? —saltó Luna en cuanto vio que yo no hacía nada.

Miré sorprendido a mi amiga.

—No es necesario, muchas gracias —dijo con un ademán de sonrisa.

—Claro que es necesario. Harry te llevará — volvió a decir Luna, tomó mi brazo y me obligó a salir por la puerta después de despedirme de su esposo y su hijo.

Una vez en el auto, la chica me señaló el camino y la llevé guardando silencio. Durante toda la tarde apenas habíamos logrado cruzar palabra, no veía porqué las cambiarían en ese momento.

—Luna es una persona muy divertida, ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio ella.

—Sí, lo es.

—Tienen una familia muy bonita. —volvió a hablar.

—Es verdad.

De repente ella dejó de hablar. Hubo silencio de nuevo. Por un momento sentí que estaba siendo demasiado grosero y cortante con ella, así que pensé en algo qué preguntar, pero nada se me ocurría.

—La siguiente casa. Ahí vivo. —anunció.

Me detuve en donde ella me indicó.

—Fue un placer conocerlo. Que le vaya bien. —ofreció su mano y me miró desafiante.

Y sin saber por qué, tomé su mano y me disculpé.

—Igualmente —apreté su mano y solté un suspiro —Lamento si me he portado un poco molesto, no es uno de mis mejores días.

La chica suavizó su mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero verle de nuevo. Hasta pronto, Harry.

—Hasta luego… —en ese momento me percaté de que había olvidado por completo su nombre y me apenaba demasiado no llamarle por él.

La chica salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su casa, yo continué mi camino hacia la mía con un solo pensamiento: las prometedoras palabras de un "Hasta pronto" sonaban mejor en la voz de mí querida Ginny.

¡Hola!

Eh… bueno, sé que tardé un poquito, pero la verdad no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde la última actualización :/ lo lamento mucho. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendo el fic y a quienes dejan reviews… soy nueva en FF así que no tengo idea de cómo rayos se contestan, así que pues por aquí les digo ¡Gracias!

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	5. El inicio de una larga amistad

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto con nuevo capítulo y tal vez una mala noticia :O_

_El nuevo capítulo aquí lo tienen y la mala noticia es que hasta aquí tengo escrito y los Dioses de la inspiración se han mantenido sin proporcionarme ayuda con lo que sigue, lo cual significaría tardar un poco más en actualizar :S pero me voy a poer a bailarles a ver si ya me quieren ayudar :D _

_Espero que les guste este cap, hay algunas cosas que son importantes para lo que se viene después, ya verán a lo que me refiero._

_Saludos, gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima… _

**Capítulo 5**

**El inicio de una larga amistad**

_Era una cálida tarde, el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte y caminar de la mano de ella era lo mejor que podía pasarme. Su suave mano se amoldaba perfectamente con la mía y el reflejo del sol hacía que su rojo cabello brillara como el fuego. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla, era verdaderamente hermosa y apenas unos minutos antes había aceptado ser mi novia. _

_Caminábamos por una calle solitaria, sólo siendo acompañados por el sonido de nuestra respiración. No fui consciente del momento en el que llegamos a las orillas del Támesis, era como si mi mundo solo fuera ella y nada más. El sol se había ocultado y la noche comenzaba a asomarse cuando ella me miró. _

— _¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué sería de nosotros si no existiera la tecnología? —preguntó de repente, mirando al cielo. _

_Fijé mi mirada en ella, el brillo de sus ojos reflejando la luna. _

—_Quizá sería un poco más difícil —respondí._

—_Yo creo que sería mucho mejor —dijo ella convencida—Podríamos tener una mejor comunicación personal, esos lazos se pierden un poco ahora; podríamos dar largos paseos; ¡podríamos disfrutar de las estrellas! —Terminó con un suspiro— Imagina un paseo solo siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas... sería fantástico, ¿no crees? _

_Ella llevó su marrón mirada a la mía, me miraba con ensoñación. _

—_Me parece que sí. Algún día lo daremos, te lo prometo —contesté de inmediato—. Pero le tengo algo de miedo a la oscuridad —mentí poniendo cara de miedo tratando de iniciar un juego._

—_No tendrás de qué preocuparte, prometo cuidarte._

— _¿De verdad?_

—_Sí, seré la luz que ilumine tu camino cuando la oscuridad parezca ganar la batalla —dijo acariciando suavemente mi rostro. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí._

—_Yo prometo amarte siempre y guardarte aquí —señalé mi pecho justo en donde se encontraba mi corazón— y aquí —dije poniendo mi dedo en mi sien. _

—_Yo también lo prometo, sería difícil olvidarte de cualquier manera —mencionó con una sonrisa. _

—_Estoy consciente de ello, Ginny —seguí su juego. Terminé con la distancia existente entre nosotros y la besé como había querido hacerlo desde que el día había comenzado, comprobando con ello que sus labios eran el mejor sabor que podría haber probado en el mundo entero._

— ¿Señor Potter? El señor Longbottom le espera en su oficina.

Apenas pude escuchar lo que mi secretaria acababa de mencionar, estaba perdido en mis recuerdos, en uno de los mejores de mi vida; pero sabía lo que mi amigo iba a decirme y sabía el mal carácter que tenía últimamente, así que me levanté de mi silla y fui hacia donde era requerido. Entré sin tocar, pero dentro solo pude encontrar a una rubia que parecía esperarlo también.

—Hola, Luna —saludé en cuento estuve dentro de su campo de visión.

—Harry, hola —se levantó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla como saludo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias —La respuesta de todos los días, la respuesta que siempre daba en automático, aunque a decir verdad últimamente era cierto —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que quien esperaba verme era Neville, no tu.

—No te creas con esa suerte, yo no quería verte. Neville salió un momento —respondió ella sonriendo alegremente—. Aunque ya que estás aquí, me gustaría saber qué tal te fue con Cho el fin de semana.

Al escuchar el nombre supe que lo conocía, pero mi mente se negaba a recordar el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecía, un par de segundos bastaron para que supiera que se trataba de la chica de la cafetería. Me senté en la silla a su lado y respondí:

— ¿El fin de semana? No hubo nada más después de que la llevé a su casa.

—Solo llevarla a su casa —dijo en un susurro—. Harry, creo que deberías darte una nueva oportunidad, ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo y es necesario que tu vida siga su curso, no sabes si Ginny va a recuperar la memoria, no sabes si…

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé, pero si hay algo que sé y de lo que estoy seguro es de que no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. Amo a Ginny, ¿quieres entenderlo, Luna, por favor? —parecía que a ese par le había dado por hacer que yo me olvidara por completo de la vida que había llevado al lado de mi mujer.

—Lo entiendo, Harry, pero no puedes simplemente quedarte esperando para siempre.

En ese instante entró Neville por la puerta y nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó al verme.

—Todo perfecto, amor. Solo hablaba un poco con Harry —contestó Luna de inmediato sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Sí, todo bien —apoyé —. ¿Querías verme?

Neville caminó hacia su escritorio, sacó algunos papeles y los puso frente a mí, así era como me solía entregar el trabajo del fin de semana.

—Y quisiéramos pedirte un favor —dijo después de que me levantara con los papeles en las manos—. Luna y yo saldremos y nos gustaría mucho que nos apoyaras un poco cuidando a Tristán.

— ¿No hay quien lo cuide?

—No, su niñera no puede cuidarlo esta noche y no me gustaría perder la reservación que hicimos… tu sabes, Harry —dijo insinuante.

— ¡Neville! —reprendió su esposa comenzando a sonrojarse.

Sonreí un poco al ver su reacción, sabía que no había otra cosa que hacer más que aceptar. Además, pasar un poco de tiempo con Tristán podría ser muy terapéutico para la ansiedad que me llenaba al no haber visto a Ginny más de una vez en la cafetería esa semana.

—De acuerdo yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, tómense la noche libre. —les guiñé un ojo y salí de la oficina.

—Y esta es la cafetería del _Hiltson_, aquí es a donde vengo a ver a la tía Ginny —le dije Tristán cuando llegamos al lugar de siempre esa misma tarde, Luna me lo había dado desde el momento en el que había dicho que sí—. Tal vez no la recuerdes ni ella a ti, pero ustedes ya se conocen.

Cargué a Tristán y su mochila de "casos de emergencia" como Luna la había llamado, entré a la cafetería, me senté en lugar de siempre hasta que Cho apareció.

—Hola, Harry —saludó dejando el café de siempre en la mesa— Oh, hola Tristán, no pensé verlo aquí algún día —dijo tomando la manita que el niño, emocionado, le había dado.

—Parece que le agradas —mencioné al ver que el pequeño le pedía que le cargara.

—Sí, de algo debe servir que lo vea constantemente, ¿no crees?

Tristán se veía realmente contento en los brazos de la chica, estaba consciente de que él la conocía y que no había ningún problema con dejar que ella lo cargara y entonces una duda me llegó de repente.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Luna? —solté dejando que mi mente hablara antes que procesara si era prudente preguntar.

Cho me miró un poco sorprendida.

—En la guardería.

¿Una guardería? ¿A qué iría ella a una guardería?

— ¿Tienes hijos?

—No no tengo hijos —se sonrojó—. Llevo ahí a mi sobrina, por eso la conocí —Por un momento me pareció tierna la manera en la que se sonrojaba y hablaba de su sobrina —. ¿Te molesta si llevo a Tristán a conocer a unas amigas? No tardaré y si viene Luna no habrá problema alguno.

—Claro, llévalo. Luna no está, yo estoy a su cuidado el día de hoy.

La chica me sonrió y se llevó a Tristán por uno de los pasillos.

No despegué mi mirada de ellos hasta que desaparecieron, después miré hacia el gran edificio como era costumbre al estar ahí. Ni un movimiento y solo la esperanza funcionando, la esperanza de verla, la esperanza de besarla, la esperanza de que ella me recordara otra vez. En ocasiones me invadía la desesperación y comenzaba a creer que las palabras de Luna eran ciertas y yo debía comenzar a hacer mi vida de nuevo, pero entonces era cuando mi corazón me recordaba que había tenido la oportunidad de verla de nuevo e incluso de hablar con ella, eso tenía que ser una señal, una nueva oportunidad que no dejaría que se me escapara.

—El edificio es muy interesante, ¿verdad? —interrumpió la misma voz que hacía saltar mi corazón desde hace varios años— ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando el asiento frente a mí. Asentí de inmediato.

—Interesante como la gente que trabaja ahí —comenté una vez que estuvo sentada.

Ginny sonrió hermosamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—No te había visto en los últimos días.

Y claro que no nos habíamos visto, había una razón por la cual mi corazón latía alocadamente.

—Lo sé, pero nunca es tarde para tomar un poco de té juntos, ¿no? —y ahí estaba de nuevo, invitándola como si me conociera, como si no pareciera un Don Juan, pero ¿cómo tratas a tu mujer cuando olvidas que ella "no te conoce"? Aún no tenía la respuesta.

—Aquí tienes —interrumpió Cho entregándome al bebé.

Ginny nos miró con los ojos como platos y de inmediato noté que se sonrojaba incómoda. Un extraño nerviosismo llegó a mí y algo me decía que tenía que remediar la situación lo más rápido que mi mente pudiera acomodar las palabras para explicarme.

—Gracias… eh, ¿podrías traer un té para Ginny?

Perfecto comienzo, Potter pensé sarcásticamente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Igual que la última vez? —le preguntó, ella la miró algo confundida así que fui yo quien respondió afirmativamente.

Cuando Cho hubo desaparecido, miré a Ginny.

—Lamento ser inoportuna… yo… —comenzó, tomando sus cosas con la clara intención de retirarse.

Entré en pánico, no podía dejar que se fuera, no creyendo cosas que no eran.

— ¡No te vayas! —Ginny se detuvo al segundo.

Ahora sonaste como desesperado me dije.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con tu esposa…

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, ella no es mi esposa.

— ¿Ah no?

—No, no, no.

— ¿Entonces él es sólo tu hijo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es hijo de una amiga mía y me pidió que lo cuidara. —sí, parecía un verdadero tonto contestando desesperadamente, pero Ginny no me estaba dando tiempo para pensar qué decir.

— ¿No tienes hijos?

—No, no, no.

— ¿Ni algún compromiso?

—No, no, no.

— ¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "no"? —preguntó divertidamente.

—Sí.

No podía creer que me pasara eso, ni siquiera antes de todo me ponía tan nervioso el estar a su lado, quería que todo saliera bien y en realidad nada estaba saliendo bien.

—Entonces, ¿podemos tener una conversación decente?

—Por supuesto —respondí riendo después de saber lo estúpido que debía haber sonado.

Para cuando Cho llegó con el té de Ginny, ya nos encontrábamos conversando acerca de cómo es que me había quedado con Tristán por ese día. Sin saber exactamente cómo, comenzamos a conocer más de nuestras vidas, de cómo era que ella trabajaba en el _Hiltson_ con su hermano Percy, de la buena relación que ahora tenía con George y de sus futuros planes de ir a vivir con el último a un departamento alejado de sus padres. Le hablé de mi trabajo y de lo que hacía ahí. Ella nunca habló de Dean y yo nunca hablé del hecho de que legalmente era divorciado.

Cuando fuimos conscientes de la hora, fue al notar que Tristán dormía plácidamente en mis brazos y el hermano de Ginny llamó. Fue entonces que decidimos que tendríamos que continuar con nuestra charla en otra ocasión y que teníamos que dirigirnos cada uno a su destino. Por más que yo quisiera retenerla y tenerla a mi lado lo que restaba de la noche al menos, sabía que por nuestro propio bien, ella debía regresar a casa.

Estaba exhausto, la noche no había sido nada tranquila. Tristán no me había dejado dormir mucho, despertaba constantemente, quería jugar aún siendo las 3:00 de la mañana y se había quedado dormido apenas a las 6:00, dejándome con solo un par de horas de sueño profundo.

Para cuando Luna llegó, mi aspecto era terrible al grado que ella lo mencionó más de una ocasión y eso no fue todo, como si lo necesitara, ella me pidió y casi obligó a que saliéramos como lo hacíamos antes esta vez con Neville y Cho, me negué al principio, pero mi amiga era demasiado persistente y no descansaría hasta que dijera que sí. Esa misma noche tendríamos una "noche de diversión", algo que no era necesario para mí y mucho menos después de que su hijo fuera el causante de mi condición.

A pesar de las expectativas, cuando el sol se había ocultado, estaba mucho mejor, había dormido lo suficiente y me veía en condiciones más humanas. Neville y Luna parecían empeñados en que saliera con Cho, yo en cambio estaba empeñado en que me dejaran en paz, cosa que ellos simplemente no comprendían.

Llegamos al dichoso lugar que Luna había mencionado, una fiesta de un ejecutivo con el que ella trabajaba. El lugar estaba adornado con luces de colores, era amplio y podía verse a una cantidad incontable de gente bien vestida caminando de un lado a otro y algunos más jóvenes bailando la música que el DJ se encargaba de poner.

Luna entró del brazo de Neville y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo con Cho. Si había una cosa que debía reconocer era que tanto mi amiga como mi acompañante se veían absolutamente bien en sus vestidos azul y negro respectivamente y muchos de los hombres que estaban ahí las miraban al pasar. Después de terminar con las presentaciones correspondientes me encontraba con unas ganas interminables de irme de ahí, lo más que pude alejarme fue hacia el pequeño bar en el que daban algunas bebidas. Esa sensación de que alguien me miraba me hizo dar la vuelta y encontrarme a quien menos pensé en aquel lugar, mi pelirroja estaba para a unos metros vistiendo un sencillo vestido rojo que la convertía en la mujer más hermosa del lugar, a su lado estaba Dean.

Caminé discretamente con dirección hacia la pista de baile, ella me había visto y había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nos encontramos en medio de la pista, siendo ocultados de la vista de nuestros respectivos acompañantes por la multitud que bailaba divertidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó Ginny en medio del ruido.

— Acompaño a una amiga que es amiga del organizador. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Acompaño a mi… a un socio del organizador —se corrigió, sabía que diría "novio" o algo parecido, pero omití ese detalle.

— ¿Te parece buena idea si vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso? —propuse tratando de hacerme escuchar por sobre la música que ahora parecía ser más fuerte.

No escuché respuesta. Lo siguiente que supe era que la cálida mano de Ginny sujetaba la mía con fuerza y nos llevaba fuera de todo el alboroto. El jardín trasero de la mansión en la que estaba siendo celebrada la fiesta estaba desierto y era fácil hablar, pero Ginny no se detuvo ahí, sino que nos hizo atravesar el jardín e internarnos en el laberinto que se encontraba al centro, apenas iluminados por una tenue luz en cada esquina y la luna llegamos a la parte central del laberinto la cual poseía un sencillo tronco en el cual ella se sentó y me invitó a hacer lo mismo a su lado.

—Con que una amiga que es amiga del organizador, ¿eh? —repitió mis palabras mirándome y alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, sólo creo que un chico como tú no puede ser soltero. —dijo rápidamente.

— ¿Un chico como yo? Bueno, pues debes saber que sí lo soy.

—No, eso no es lógico.

—No estaría aquí si tuviera algún compromiso —le aseguré sonriendo, ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Hablo en serio —reafirmé.

Ginny bajó la mirada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Entonces yo no debería estar aquí. —murmuró.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté tomando su barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

Ella me miró a los ojos analizándome detenidamente mientras mi corazón latía desbocado y luchaba con las ganas interminables que tenía de besarla al sentirla tan cerca.

—Voy a confiar en ti porque algo me dice que debo confiar en ti.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y un rayo de esperanza me invadió, quizá una parte de ella aún me recordaba.

Me habló de Dean y su vida. Su historia era de lo más extraño que había escuchado antes, toda estaba llena de mentiras, mentiras que no podía creer que le hubieran dicho sus propios padres. Era simplemente inimaginable.

Comenzó con que ella había tenido un accidente automovilístico yendo sola, se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y había despertado en el hospital sin saber nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos doce años de su vida; me habló de que sus padres la llevaron a casa y trataron de que ella recordara todo poco a poco pero que ningún recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Posteriormente, le hablaron de la relación que ella mantenía con Dean desde antes de que el accidente ocurriera y era entonces como había decidido salir con él "de nuevo". Mencionó que no había visto ni sabido nada de dos de sus hermanos: Fred y Ron y que eso le intrigaba demasiado, pues no sabía si debía preocuparse o no por ellos. Sin embargo, sólo un hecho de todo me intrigó: cuando ella habló de su relación con Dean.

—…le tengo un cariño especial. Es muy amable conmigo y me trata bien —decía tranquilamente—, pero no lo amo —mi corazón brincó de felicidad, escuchar eso aumentaba mis posibilidades—. Se supone que si te enamoras de alguien una vez, puedes enamorarte de nuevo de la misma persona, ¿no crees? Y con Dean —soltó un suspiro—, simplemente no hay nada.

La miré atentamente.

— ¿Crees que algún día puedas enamorarte de él? —No estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

—Tiene que haber una razón por la que estamos comprometidos, ¿no? —dijo pensativa y dejándome sin aliento al escucharla "Compromiso" era algo realmente fuerte—. Si acepté comprometerme con él debió ser por alguna buena razón. Mantengo la esperanza de que eso ocurra algún día— asentí con la cabeza rogando porque eso nunca ocurriera—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Debes tener una buena historia algo en tus ojos me lo dice, sin contar esto —tomó mi mano y señaló mi dedo anular que tenía una delicada marca del anillo de matrimonio que en ocasiones aún solía usar.

—Observadora. —halagué.

Ginny hizo una pequeña mueca que me decía que quería escucharme. Decir la verdad iba a ser peligroso e incluso podría creer que mentía, no podía simplemente decirle: mi esposa perdió la memoria, sus padres la separaron de mí y recién me entero que la comprometieron con alguien más; pero la verdad disfrazada era una buena opción.

—Soy divorciado, mi ex esposa y yo fuimos separados por sus padres.

— ¿Por sus padres?

—Sí, tuvimos un problema bastante grande y sus padres decidieron alejarla de mí.

— ¿Y no hiciste nada?

—Sí, intenté muchas cosas, pero nada funcionó, el último intento sólo sirvió para terminara amenazado con que se llevarían a mi esposa fuera del país de manera que jamás la volviera a ver. Desistí de inmediato —mitad verdad, la amenaza era cierta, los cientos de intentos solo eran un par—, prefería tener alguna manera de saber de ella estando en el país a no hacerlo nunca más.

—Y aún la amas, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos cafés me miraros ansiosos. Responder "No" era una mentira enorme, pero decir "Sí" podría suponer alejarla un poco. ¿Cómo decir la verdad sin alejarla? ¿Cómo decirle que no si ella era la persona a la que amaba?

—No estoy seguro.

Ella se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

—Creo que ambos tendremos que trabajar en ello, yo con mi prometido y tú con ella —determinó—. ¿Sabes, Harry? Me parece que este es el comienzo de una larga amistad. —dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me dije que por ahora eso era lo mejor que podría pasar.

Llovía, pero no me importaba, el clima no había estado muy bien últimamente y yo no podía esperar a que mejorara para ir a ese lugar.

El césped se veía verde y muy bien cuidado, los árboles resoplaban un poco con el viento murmurando cosas inteligibles. Caminé a través del camino de piedra que había y después me dirigí a una de las lápidas.

—Hola, Fred —saludé como si él pudiera escucharme.

Solía visitarlo una vez al mes desde el día de su muerte, era una costumbre que habíamos adquirido Ginny y yo y que aún realizaba.

— ¿Qué tal todo allá? ¿Estás contento? —callé por un segundo, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría—. Sé que estás consciente de todo lo que pasa ahora, así que sólo tengo que preguntarte una cosa, viejo amigo: ¿Crees que es bueno que me acerque de esta manera a Ginny? ¿No crees que me estoy metiendo en muchos problemas?

—Yo creo que ya estás metido en muchos problemas, Potter —contestó una voz muy parecida a la de Fred, una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, una voz que me dio un escalofrío tremendo.

Estar metido en muchos problemas era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.


	6. Verdad y reto

¿Qué tal, mis qurid s lector s?

Aquí Love-Dreamer-HP reportándose (un par de siglos después)

Siento que hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, la inspiración me había abandonado y ya no sabía qué hacer, al final aquí está el resultado.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Debo decir que ha sido un capítulo lleno de revelaciones y poco a poco iremos descubriendo qué es lo que pasó en realidad con los Weasley y con la muerte de Fred. Uh, esto se pone interesante. Otra cosa que debo añadir es que la esctructura planeada del capítulo terminó muy diferente a como se armó en mi cabeza, pero creo que eso fue un efecto colateral de estar desinspirada jeje.

Les mando un enoorme saludo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.

**Capítulo 6**

**Verdad y reto**

Sabía que estaba en problemas, ahora la cuestión era huir y quedar como un cobarde o quedarme y afrontar cualquier consecuencia.

Me giré lentamente para hacer frente a la persona perteneciente a la voz que había causado el peor escalofrío que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos cafés me miraron intensamente, analizándome, escaneándome centímetro a centímetro. Su mirada era seria pero no se veía molesta, más bien parecía que no podía creer que tenía enfrente a quien tenía enfrente… a mí.

—No sabía que venías por aquí —dijo—. Pensé que jamás tendrías el valor de aparecer por uno de los lugares más visitados por la familia —se detuvo, pensativo —. Bueno, en realidad ahora sólo lo visito yo, mis padres lo hacen muy poco.

Una de las cosas que menos podía creer era que la familia Weasley dejara de visitar a su propio hijo. Había algo realmente extraño en ellos. Según recordaba, ellos eran una familia unida, que se apoyaba siempre; no una familia que se olvidaba de los suyos y cambiaba los recuerdos de los demás a conveniencia de ellos mismos.

—Era una tradición que teníamos Ginny y yo antes del accidente —comenté—. Y es la única manera que tengo de hablar con alguien que pertenece a esa familia.

George Weasley me miró y sonrió débilmente.

—No creo que hablar con Freddie sea la única manera de tener contacto con un Weasley —rió—. Según sé, mi hermanita también ha sido una Weasley que ha estado teniendo contacto contigo.

Sentí como la sangre de mi cara desaparecía de golpe. Él sabía la verdad y era obvio que si él lo sabía, su familia lo sabía o lo sabría pronto. Imaginé toda la cantidad de cosas que podrían pasar después de que ellos se enteraran, se llevarían a Ginny a otro país en donde me fuera imposible encontrarla y esta vez mi vida estaría completamente terminada.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunté.

—Ella. No para de hablar de ti.

Quise golpearme, era de suponerse que si le había dado mi nombre y convivía lo suficiente con ella, comenzaría a hablar de mí con su familia.

—Pero tranquilo, Potter, vengo en son de paz.

George metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hacia la tumba de su hermano. Lo escuché decir un ¿Qué hay Fred?, después se quedó parado viendo la lápida, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Di dos pasos y estuve frente a él, lo observé unos segundos para después mirar el mismo lugar que él. Era tan extraño pensar que ellos solían ser una copia exacta el uno del otro al grado que apenas era posible diferenciar quien era quien, y ahora él era George y Fred se había convertido en una lápida.

—Ginny ha mejorado de una manera extraordinaria —rompió el silencio el pelirrojo—. Ha estado recordando muchas cosas como si fuera la antigua Ginny. Apenas puedo entender eso. Hace meses que hemos tratado de que recupere la memoria y ella no tenía la respuesta suficiente, teníamos que describirle las cosas que pasaban y poco a poco volvía el recuerdo… aunque ella siempre me había dicho que sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos —se quedó callado sin quitar la vista de donde la tenía estacionada—. Hace unas semanas que comienza a recordar por sí sola —me miró—, es curioso que esos recuerdos vengan contigo incluido, ¿no crees?

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Ginny estaba recordando y eso significaba que le hacía más bien que mal verme.

— ¿Intentas decirme que Ginny está…?

—Está mejorando gracias a ti —afirmó él—. No sé qué rayos estés haciendo, pero lo estás haciendo bien.

El silencio volvió a invadirnos, solo podían escucharse nuestras respiraciones y el golpeteo de las gotas de la lluvia en los charcos que se habían formado. A esas alturas ambos estábamos empapados.

— ¿Y tus padres qué opinan de eso? —la pregunta había estado tratando de salir de mi mente y transformarse en palabras para por fin conocer a qué estaba enfrentándome en realidad.

George me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Realmente piensas que les he dicho? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado— De verdad, Harry ¿en ese concepto me tienes?

Me encogí de hombros tratando de restar importancia a pesar de que me moría por saber la verdad.

—No les he comentado nada —dijo—. He perdido demasiado el contacto con ellos. Desde que Ginny y yo nos mudamos casi no los veo.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Mis padres han cambiado… mucho, me gustaría saber por qué y entonces me encuentro aquí y sé que él puede ser el mayor motivo— mencionó señalando a Fred.

—Entiendo que cambiaron mucho después de lo que le pasó a tu hermano. Lo que no puedo comprender es por qué alejaron a Ginny de mi lado, por qué le mintieron, por qué Dean. Todo es muy confuso.

—Créeme, para mí también lo es y es por eso que estoy aquí hoy.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender a lo que se refería, si mis suposiciones eran correctas, él sabía que yo acudía a ese lugar y el encuentro no había sido casualidad.

George me miró atentamente.

—He estado investigando —informó sin quitar la seriedad en sus palabras. Para ser sinceros, él no se parecía nada al bromista chico que había conocido alguna vez. Desde la pérdida de su hermano, George estaba triste y serio, nunca logró ser el mismo—. Solo mis padres y Percy saben la verdadera historia de la muerte de mi hermano.

— ¿Sólo ellos? Creí que nos habían contado y aclarado todo después del juicio.

Fred había sido asesinado por una novia de la cual nadie sabía su existencia, él nunca había comentado nada con nadie, así que cuando desapareció por tres días sus padres estaban desesperados por encontrarlo. Su sorpresa fue demasiada al enterarse que habían encontrado a su hijo en la casa de una chica con desórdenes mentales, muerto y en condiciones que ningún padre quisiera ver en su vida. Se había hecho un juicio al ser un homicidio, pero al saberse que la asesina sufría de esquizofrenia, solo se procedió a internarla en un buen hospital. Nunca se habló más del tema.

—Lo sé, yo también lo creía, pero cuando ocurrió el accidente de Ginny y mis padres actuaron totalmente diferentes a como lo hacían siempre, comprendí que algo no estaba bien. Los descubrí hablando con Percy y mencionando que "no podían arriesgarse". Después te sacaron del mapa —sonrió—, y tu muy obediente, hiciste justo lo que no debías.

—Quiero entender que la muerte de tu hermano está relacionada con que tus padres me separaron de tu hermana —comenté cruzando los brazos—. Lo que no me queda claro es la relación exacta entre esos dos acontecimientos que no tuvieron nada que ver con algún hecho concreto para sospechar.

—Para mí tampoco tenían relación alguna al principio —dijo el pelirrojo—. Es por eso que he venido por ayuda hoy. Necesito que me ayudes a entender todo esto.

Sinceramente ni yo entendía un poco de lo que él trataba de pedirme. Bien, quería ayuda, eso me quedaba claro, aquí la verdadera pregunta era:

— ¿Y por qué crees que yo soy quien puede ayudarte a entender esto? Ni siquiera sé en qué puedo ayudarte o por qué es que me pides ayuda a mí teniendo cinco hermanos.

George rió.

— ¿Por qué? Es sencillo —el chico alzó los cinco dedos y bajó uno cuando comenzó su discurso—. No he visto a Charlie en más de dos años, ha llamado poco y él no estaría enterado de nada, sin contar que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que pasó con Ginny; Bill está en Francia ocupándose de su familia; Percy está involucrado y es obvio que jamás me dirá nada —decía mientras bajaba un dedo por cada hermano que mencionaba—; Ron está quien sabe dónde haciendo algo realmente inteligente: disfrutar del amor de su mujer; y Ginny… bueno, ya sabes que ella no sabe nada de nada, o más bien, no recuerda nada de nada.

— ¿Confías en mí para ayudarte a resolver el caso de tu hermano?

—Ginny confía en ti, ¿por qué no lo haría yo?

—Porque soy publicista, no abogado o detective.

—Eso es lo divertido de todo esto, ¿no crees? —señaló con una sonrisa que por poco parecía real.

Lo miré sin creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—Porque mi hermana está enamorada de ti —mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad al escuchar eso—. Harry… yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que les hicieron a ustedes dos. Ginny siempre fue insoportablemente feliz a tu lado, y lo es ahora. Ustedes tienen que ser felices y yo los quiero ayudar, por ella y por él —concluyó señalando la tumba de su gemelo.

En ese momento entendí lo que George quería, no era por su hermano, era por su hermana y su ayuda sería bastante benéfica. Si Ginny estaba enamorada de mí como él decía entonces tenía que seguir adelante, pelar por ella y si existía alguna relación entre nuestra separación y la muerte de Fred, la encontraríamos.

Mi esperanza ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba acompañada de un Weasley.

_OoOoOoO_

—Me gustó más la anterior. Esta es realmente mala.

Miré a Ginny con una sonrisa y volví mi atención a la pantalla en la que proyectaban una escena bastante irreal de autos volando y cayendo causando impresionantes explosiones.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sé que es duro de matar, pero eso ya es demasiado, ¡¿ni un rasguño?! —gritó mi pelirroja alzando los brazos, logrando casi tirar el bote de palomitas que teníamos entre nosotros.

—Sí se lastimó, ve —comenté riendo—. Además en todas las películas ha sido lo mismo, no sé qué te sorprende de esta.

—En las anteriores era más creíble.

—Pero los efectos en esta son mucho mejores, eso no me lo puedes negar.

Ginny me miró seriamente, tomó una palomita y la aventó directo a mi cara.

—Tonto —dijo riendo.

Continuamos viendo el increíblemente mal film hasta el final. Ginny no paró de quejarse y yo no paraba de reírme, lo que hizo que el lugar terminara muy sucio a causa de las palomitas que iban de mi rostro al suelo.

Mi trabajo había estado de maravilla los últimos meses, habíamos logrado ganarnos una excelente reputación y eso me ayudaba a tener más tiempo libre.

Seis meses después de mi charla con George apenas habíamos descubierto algunas cosas. Aparentemente sí existía una relación estrecha entre la muerte de Fred y la insistencia de los padres de Ginny porque me alejara de ellos, pero las pruebas eran muy ambiguas. Sin embargo, no nos rendíamos.

Durante ese tiempo, Ginny y yo habíamos tenido encuentros más cercanos con cada día que pasaba, hasta que decidimos salir de la rutina de la cafetería y comenzamos a ir a distintos lugares. Nos convertimos en increíbles amigos que jugaban y bromeaban. Algunas veces, como aquella, pasábamos el día viendo películas y comiendo chatarra en su casa o en la mía. Ella seguía saliendo con Dean.

—Creo que he comido demasiado por hoy, no me cabe ni un poco más de esta cosa —señaló Ginny dejando la botella de refresco a medias y sobándose el estómago.

—No aguantas nada —una palomita más dio justo en mis labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. La televisión ahora tenía una película que no reconocí, en lo poco que pude ver sólo había unos cuantos niños jugando con una botella, nada que me interesara.

Me levanté y comencé a recoger todo el tiradero que habíamos hecho. Llevé los platos y vasos a la cocina, siempre seguido por la intensa mirada marrón de mi chica, quien estaba muy bien acomodada en el sillón y no tenía intención alguna de ayudarme.

Cuando regresé de la cocina, me miró y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa de inmediato y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? —preguntó como una pequeña niña de cinco años que pregunta de dónde vienen los bebés.

Sonreí ampliamente. Siendo estrictos, mi primer beso había sido a los seis años con una niña del colegio que apenas conocía, ni siquiera recuerdo detalles. Lo cierto era que mi primer beso real había sido con ella.

—Fantástico —respondí sin dudar.

—Mi primer beso fue un asco. Michael no sabía besar, ahora estoy segura de eso —de un momento a otro, ella se quedó pensativa—. Te tengo una propuesta, Potter —dijo minutos después. Tomó el control remoto y sintonizó un canal deportivo— Tu equipo contra el mío. Lo habías olvidado, ¿cierto? Quien gane le pone un reto al otro. ¿Aceptas?

¡Ginny y sus proposiciones! pensé.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé la mano que me había tendido.

El partido terminó rápido a pesar de haber sido un tanto aburrido. Mi equipo perdió, creí que eso sería malo dado que yo tendría que cumplir un reto impuesto por ella. Lo que jamás imaginé fue lo que ella me retó a hacer:

—Bésame.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Bésame —repitió sin rastro alguno de que estuviera bromeando. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos—. Vamos Harry, es solo un reto ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

Y eso fue un reto directo.

¿Miedo? Sí, tal vez tenía un poco, no me sentía con la capacidad de aceptar la invitación tan abierta y espontánea de ella a que la besara y detenerme después de comenzar. Había esperado mucho para besarla como para que las cosas terminaran en un juego, eso tampoco me agradaba demasiado. Pero ¡vamos! Ella estaba accediendo a hacer algo solo porque sí y yo necesitaba saber qué era lo que sentía por mí puesto que no había señal alguna que indicara que estaba enamorada o al menos que yo era algo más que un amigo para ella en ese momento y después de tanto tiempo. ¿La razón de su reto? No, eso no lo entendía.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Sus labios llamaban y yo de verdad que quería volver a saborearlos. ¿Y si no podía detenerme? ¿Y si tanto tiempo después de estar aguantando por ese momento hacía que las cosas se me salieran de control? Entonces todo era un riesgo… el simple hecho de estar con ella ya era un riesgo, un riesgo que valía la pena y valdría la pena.

Me acerqué con lentitud no muy seguro de lo que pasaría después, pero moría por hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Y la besé. Sus labios eran justo como los recordaba, suaves y deliciosos, que encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Los extrañaba y no quería dejarlos ir. Mis manos se instalaron en su cuello y su mejilla, seguro de que así jamás lograría escapar. No quería que se fuera, no quería que ese juego terminara. Quería quedarme con ella por siempre, decirle que la amaba, que era el amor de mi vida y que había sufrido por no tenerla conmigo durante tanto tiempo. Pero no podía, no si quería tener las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que era capaz de tenerla conmigo de nuevo.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y sólo de esa manera fue como tuve fuerzas como para separarme de ella. La miré, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. No supe qué hacer, quería seguir besándola y ya, pero mi celular no dejaba de sonar.

Para sacar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento, contesté sin siquiera fijarme quién era la persona que llamaba. La voz que respondió hizo que me levantara de golpe y me alejara lo más posible de Ginny.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Creíste que tu familia no tenía nada que ver con la loca que mató a mi hermano?

—Mi familia no tenía nada que ver.

—Déjame decirte que tengo en mis manos documentos que prueban lo contrario. Potter, esto de verdad te va a interesar.

_OoOoOoO_

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Fatty73: **¡Hola! Tenías razón, habló con George y mira lo que le han dicho. Como ya se irá revelando, los Weasley son malos por ciertas razones.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Saludos y hasta la próxima :D

**Kaniety:** ¡Hola! Sí, era verdad, me había quedado seca y fue por bastante tiempo. Gracias a Merlín estoy de vuelta jaja.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo que la señora inspiración dejó que saliera.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Saludos.


End file.
